elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homestead (Hearthfire)/Archive 1
Planting I made a list of things you can plant: Alchemy Ingredients: *Bleeding Crown *Blisterwort *Blue Mountain Flower *Canis Root *Creep Cluster *Deathbell *Dragon's Tongue *Fly Amanita *Giant Lichen *Glowing Mushroom *Grass Pod *Imp Stool *Juniper Berries *Lavender *Mora Tapinella *Namira's Rot *Nightshade *Purple Mountain Flower *Red Mountain Flower *Scaly Pholiota *Snowberries *Swamp Fungal Pod *Thistle Branch *Tundra Cotton *Wheat *White Cap Food: *Cabbage *Carrot *Gourd *Leek *Potato This may not be complete, but I thought it might be a good place to start. 00:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Livestock Clearly having chickens gets you eggs, but what does buying a cow get you aside from something large and hairy wandering around in your yard? --- TandyBomb 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : Another bodyguard. Jimeee (talk) 14:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : The cow is there as a meat shield? (Ha ha) I had hoped there would be jugs of milk provided in some way. - TandyBomb 14:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : You might get to see the cow bug where it gets stuck in the animal pen / enclosure's fence, half its body on the outside...:-) Depazzion (talk) 08:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : If one has a cow, Jugs of milk will spawn periodically in one's house. We have a kitchen in Lakeview that has a cupboard, (to the right of the cooking place), that spawns 7 at a time. DarthOrc (talk) 09:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Remodel House into Entryway Why isn't this on the page at all? I think it should be noted on here, I would write it but I am a horrible writer... All it does is change the first room from being a small house, into an entryway into the large house. you can add different items instead of the bed and stove, like tables, armor stands and weapon racks to display a grand entrance to your house. If someone wants to write the article and take credit for it, they can ask me about it. I don't mind helping, I just suck at writing stuff on the wikis. 02:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) and apparently my talk is broken on this wiki i have the runescape wiki one, so if you want to ask me a question i guess you have to go to my page there instead of my wiki account here? even though they are linked Wings Table mixup it has Trophy Room under "Room with outdoor patio" but it is a "Downstairs Room" and it has Storage Room under "Downstairs Room" but it should be under "Room with outdoor patio" Rosenrot87 (talk) 01:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed Jimeee (talk) 09:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Porch Related Bug (?) In my one game I had built my armory completely, then the greenhouse, and then I built the storage room completely. Oddly, when it was finished the two porches were connected, but, the back railing of the storage room was still there, which made it so their wasn't a clear path to move from the armory porch to the storage room porch. The only way was to jump over the railing and onto the storage room porch and vice versa. Luckily, I reloaded a previous save before I made any of these extensions to the house and rebuilt them. This time, I started the armory by only making it's doors (this way my plans don't reset when I start another extension). I then started building the storage room, starting with the doors. I then built both sections of the house a the exact same time. So for example, when I built the floors of the armory, I also built the floors for the storage room too. I continued until I had both buildings finished. When it was done, the pathway was normal, with no railing cutting across it like the last time. I think the key to making them connect properly is by finishing both buildings at the same time, as this causes the game to create both structures at the same time and probably reacognize that they can be connected. Although to be honest I'm not exactly sure if this is a bug or just player error. Maybe we're suppose to do this all along, but imagine it suppose to be something automatic. In any case it should be mentioned on a page around here somewhere so somebody doesn't make the same unfortunate mistake. One update, if it makes any difference it was the Lakeview Manor on the XB360. Also did some grammer fixes because I was too lazy to proof read the first time. Second update, I reloaded the save and messed around with it a little more. I discovered that it seems like the storage room must be completed before the armory is what the real fix is. Even when I was building them at the same time, when I completed the armory wall first (which completes it) before the storage room wall first (while still in menu) the railing issue still occured. But it didn't when I built the storage room wall first, and then the armory wall. Hope this helps anyone out there. 07:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) My verdict /review on each various "wing" Okay, so after having a month or so of experimenting with Hearthfire (alot of it being mind-numbingly frustrating...the learning curve, monotony, and just getting used to it in general can be very weird, and I think that's why so many give it a thumbs down, but once you're broken yourself in, it really is an awesome add on), I feel like I can spare many players some pain. Anyhow, I do not ''understand the point of the library or storage wings (and I'm even one of those dorks who constantly picks up and saves every book they come across in a dungeon or whatever!), or at least, I don't see them as fun or practical and marginally fun options. What ''really ''bugged me is the bedrooms addition. I mean, what the...?! Before you move in whatever family you have (one or two kids, with or without a spouse), your steward/house carl uses one of the beds, so I figured that they'd need a bed after I moved everyone in. Oh no, they apparently just develop a serious meth problem while everyone's on their way, and spend the rest of the time just looming over everyone while they sleep. Not only that, but at least half of the time, your spouse is just confused as to where they're supposed to sleep, and either end up staring at one of the double beds for hours on end or sleeping in the downstairs bed. Then the kids use the child-sized beds, but ''SHARE THE DRESSER BETWEEN THE SINGLE BEDS IN THE MAIN HALL FOR ALL OF THEIR STUFF, ''as opposed to, you know, those CHESTS RIGHT AT THE FOOT OF THEIR BEDS!!!! (In case I'm not being clear, I felt quite cheated after building that wing...) The armory was a great add-on to the east side of the house...for about 5 minutes. Then I just had no idea what to do with it. There are just enough racks so that you can't display all of your favorite weapons, and boy, how I love those uber-glitchy display cases! The only saving grace for the armory is the porch IMO. When I saw that I had the option of adding a grindstone, workbench, etc in addition to everything else I immediately thought "nah...I think that four complete metalworking shops' worth of machinery is adequate...plus I might want to walk at some point..." The alchemy lab and Enchanter's tower both rock, and they look ''awesome ''from outside. The only grip I have is that the containers are...I don't even know, too much? I ended up doing some pretty ridiculous things to make sure that I used as much of the Enchanter's Tower storage things as I could, even though I really only needed to keep my soul gems and a few potions there. (speaking of weird storage, am I the only one who's still confused about the small glass/wood display cases with the three satchels inside?) The trophy room is very cool, but I only put it in one of my houses. They did a great job with that addition. The kitchen is great, kinda funny, and adds to the whole family vibe. Now, if only I didn't feel as though I were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse when I try to find butter...(FWIW, I put a kitchen in all three houses) I hadn't tried the Greenhouse until a few days ago and OH MY GOD I was blown away. I went from scrounging Creep Clusters so desperately that I rarely had more than 20 to having more than 200 in a few hours. Same goes for about 30 other ingredients. Ironically enough, probably my favorite part of the gigantic new houses are...the CELLARS!!! My goodness, they could have just added those to the existing houses and I probably would have paid $20 for it! Anyway, that's my 2 AM word salad...good night/morning, everyone!Timfever (talk) 09:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) **Why did you wait until you had a greenhouse to plant stuff? You can have a garden at each of the houses. Also, did you notice a buzzing sound in your greenhouse? Yeah, its a beehive, up in the rafters. Iits kinda hard to see, a little glitchy, but it does have honey, etc.DarthOrc (talk) 09:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) **I've been catching the bees but did not notice the beehives (thanks btw), and I have been using the gardens at all three houses. But the Greenhouses crank out so much more ingredients/food/etc than the gardens do that they're a must have addition IMO. Timfever (talk) 03:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sawn Logs Under the sawn logs section, on the first line, it should be "the only material missing at this stage is Sawn Logs." On the second line, it should be, "Lumber can be purchased from the owners'' of most lumber mills throughout Skyrim." ChaseM (talk) 01:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) This Bug is also for PC The bug "Sometimes when using the Carpenter's Workbench in your home it may revert to a menu of items you've already built in the room, essentially wasting your supplies. To correct this exit the menu and re-enter it, it should correct the problem." happens also in PC, and not only in the Carpenter's Workbench but in every workbench in the house, in all three houses Once you add a bed to the small house then later expand and make that room a fower, can you remove the bed somehow?03:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Moving in the Family Correct me if I missed this page, but should there be information on how to move in your Spouse/adopted child? Took me a while to find this info (I didn't read The Beginner's Guide to Homesteading). Since this page is essentially an expanded version of that book, there should be a section for moving in Spouse/Adopted Child. Moving in the Family Spouse requires: *1x Bed (Double Bed?) *Small House (or greater) Adopted Child requires: *1x Bed (?) *1x Chest OR 1x Dresser *Small House (or greater) Obviously more should be added on, and tested (as I'm not sure if this is completely accurate). --Samous (talk) 11:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Error In section 2: Preperation should be spelled Preparation. *I know it's not my job, but the person who posted the above did not sign their post (with four ~) and did not separate it from my post - so I added the title "Spelling Error" to separate our posts. = SamousInd. (talk) 10:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) (NOTE: I am Samous) Add Ons Apiary: HOW DOES IT WORK??? Everywhere I go online trying to find information about how the Apiary is supposed to work I find other people asking the same question as me. The only people answering are morons who don't have answers and are trying to be funny, usually suggesting people do indecent things with honey to attract bees. Ha ha hilarious :| Now seriously, has anybody figured out how this thing works? --- TandyBomb 16:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *Since there isn't a section for the actual box the Bees come in, I'll just tac onto this comment: There is a bug that if you pick up the box and then drop it from your inventory, all the Bee's are frozen in animation around the box. I'll give more info when I test it more... Also, can a mod remove the section 2 title used by TandyBomb, it interrupts the style of the talk page. = SamousInd. (talk) 21:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) What about the Basement? There is no section describing the basement or the materials needed to construct it and its contents.DarthOrc (talk) 09:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Rebuilding? Is it possible to rebuild/change parts of a house without loading a previous save? Or do I just have to go to one of the other locations and start all over from scratch? It would be nice if they would provide an update that made it possible to remove things after you build them. I feel like there is too much clutter in some of my rooms and I would like to get rid of some of the containers. Anvil mislinked The link in the Smithing stations section, Anvil is linked incorrectly. It should be something like Anvil, so it leads to the relevant article. — Lexmechanic (talk) 20:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Chest/Storage If I store anything in the Homestead's, will they disappear overtime or are they the same as, say, Breezehome where the items won't disappear? What about the chest outside next to the work benches? Owning Multiple Homesteads Can you own more than one without there being any glitches specific to multiple homes? I already bought the house in Morthal and have a family and it's completed, but I also just recently bought the home in The Pale, but I do not want my family to move there. They only move if I tell them to, right? Bugs The bug about display cases is true about PC as well, not just 360. Please update. 14:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Unsure how common this bug is or isn't, only just got Hearthfire and Dragonborn: At one point just after converting the small house to an entryway, an entire second floor wall disappeared. Attempting to go through the wall resulted in five seconds of free fall until randomly appearing in the entryway again.—Preceding unsigned comment added by :Buildings or bits of buildings not loading is quite common for me. Just leave the area and return. As long as you go through a loading screen, your wall should be there when you come back. — Lexmechanic (talk) 17:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction In the section explaining the building stages and materials needed the Trophy room and the Storage room are in the wrong places. 04:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Spelling/grammar correction Quoting from the article: "Unlike other building materials, sawn logs are not added to the inventory, rather they are deliever to the building site." The word in red is not a word. — Lexmechanic (talk) 21:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Delete please, was an issue on my part, not a glitch/bug Renjizzle (talk) 10:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup Qioni Di Cuthah (talk) 20:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC)QdC the link to smithing station links to disambiguation page, needs to be edited to http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Smithing_(Skyrim)#Smithing_stations from http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Smithing#Smithing_stations What ? Why is this page locked? It appears to have been immediately protected by the person who created this article, this is bad practice and not what page protection is for. I am moving for this to be unlocked so editors can improve it. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 19:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I absolutely agree. Much of the above Talk could have been just edited in, instead of getting double reported. my adding a section in the reply above because I didn't see lexmechanic's "Anvil missing" which was reported and not fixed by the page locker, for example. Qioni Di Cuthah (talk) 19:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Bandits inside house but are really outside? Bandits will appear inside house but they are really outside (they are just stuck in the outside house) This appears to be a bug. I need to know a fix for this. Windstad manor is the homestead. 15:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC)nuke77 Expanded There should be mentioned how many fertile soil patches there are in the Garden. Zlorfik (talk) 11:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :If you have a garden, you're free to add that yourself. Remember, this is a wiki—you're free to add whatever factual information you know. —Atvelonis (talk) 15:40, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Article locked Oo I just registered myself to wikia to fix the tables in this article: For construction stages that have multiple rows the stage column for the second row is empty. So the columns for this row don't align with the other rows and the last column is empty. It looks like the article is locked though, which means I can't fix the article and registered for nothing (today, hopefully other articles I want to fix are not locked). --JonnyJD (talk) 10:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, according to the article history the article isn't locked, but semi-protected. :At least on the Wikipedias this is usally only done for articles that face edit wars or similar. Anyways, from what I read in the help this means I have to wait 4 days now in order to make the change I wanted to make now. If it hasen't happened after a week: ping me (in a way that generates a notification mail for me). --JonnyJD (talk) 10:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::A lot of pages were originally fully protected (most of them protected by the page's creator who is no longer a sysop here), but reduced to semi protection a year or so ago. I agree that a lot of these semi-protected articles should probably be unlocked completely as they aren't being vandalised by anyone and only actually semi-protected if there is a lot of anon. vandalism on it, which is highly unlikely, given the limited number of anons posting in namespace. --''Saju '' 11:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like Ser Pouce-a-lot already fixed the tables up a bit. Only the line for the totals is still off. --JonnyJD (talk) 14:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC)